Love Heals
by shannyfish
Summary: Story Four to the American Family Series Sheryl and the team help care for Emma and Madison while Calleigh and Horatio are on their Honeymoon. A serial killer that targets children of people in power is on the loose…
1. Unconditional Love

**Title:** Love Heals

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Story Four to the "American Family Series" Sheryl and the team help care for Emma and Madison while Calleigh and Horatio are on their Honeymoon. A serial killer that targets children of people in power is on the loose…

**Category: **CSI: Miami

**Genres:**

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 1 "Unconditional Love"

**Author's Notes: **here's the next "Emma" story in the American Family Series! This story takes place immediately after "Life Goes On". Just think post-wedding.

……………………..

"Stop worrying," Horatio chided as he stared down at his wife. They'd been gone only two days and Calleigh just worried about the girls.

"I just don't understand how you can't worry about them…" Calleigh told him with a sigh. "I mean, what if they get hurt? If Eric gets stuck at a scene and can't pick up Madison?"

"Then, the school will call Sheryl or Alexx…" He smiled down at her as she fiddled with her necklace. "This is the first time you've been so far from Emma, isn't it?"

"I was sorta hopin' not to have to cut the umbilical cord so soon," Calleigh told him with a smile.

Horatio's grin widened. "She's in good care, Sweetheart."

"I know…"

"But you still are worrying, aren't you?" he asked as he bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. He remembered when Calleigh and Emma first came back to Florida with him; Calleigh had worried about everything when it came to Emma. She had a special connection to their daughter, and Horatio was quite aware of it.

Calleigh smiled up at him and kissed his lips sweetly. "Are we still goin' have another baby?" she asked changing the subject. She didn't think that worrying about their children was a bad thing. She just thought it was her being a mom.

"Mmm…I think we should certainly try," Horatio told her remembering that Calleigh had wanted to wait to start trying until after the wedding. What time was better than on their honeymoon? They'd left the state and gone up the east coast to Connecticut to try to separate themselves from the crime in Miami. Horatio had picked the hotel, Avon Old Farms Hotel. It was elegant and beautiful and completely serene. It was perfect for them. It wasn't like a normal hotel room; it was more like being in a castle. The room was beautiful and elegantly decorated. The bedding was all white and soft, a white canopy draped over the top of the bed. Her giggle kept the smile on his face as he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips and then slowly deepened it. He felt her arm curl up around his neck pulling him closer. "You're beautiful," he whispered as he took a moment to catch his breath.

"You're beautiful," Calleigh told him with a small giggle.

Horatio cupped her face with his hands, "I love you…" His blue eyes met her green eyes. He felt like he could see into her as if she was transparent. He could see love in her eyes and the sparkle dancing through them. He loved it when Calleigh was like that. She seemed so free.

"I love you," Calleigh told him as she brought her lips to his.

"Always and forever."

Her lips curled against his, "Always and forever."

………………….

"Uncle Eric!" Madison exclaimed happily as she hurried down the steps of her school towards the awaiting Hummer in which her uncle was standing in front of. She flung her arms around him when she got to him and held tight. She was expecting Sheryl, so Eric was a neat surprise to find.

"Hey Madison," he said with a laugh. "I take it that you're surprised." He lifted her up and stepped back so that he could open the door before putting her inside. "How about we stop for ice cream before I take you home?"

"Yes! I love ice cream!" Madison said excitedly before her uncle shut the door for her.

Eric just smiled as he rounded the Hummer. They were all still figuring out the scheduling system even though they'd assured Calleigh and Horatio that there was a firm schedule in place. Crime didn't exactly schedule itself, so Eric never knew which of them would be available to pick up Madison. "Look, you're gonna have dinner with Sheryl and then Natalia and I are gonna come over and spend the night with you guys, okay?"

"Are you and Natalia going to get married?" Madison asked with wide awaiting eyes.

Air choked him and he coughed to get air into his lungs, "Uh…well… I don't know, Madison… Marriage is a big leap."

"Uncle Horatio and Aunt Calleigh got married," Madison pointed out. "They're always smiling and you always smile with Natalia."

He looked over to Madison as he started the Hummer, "What are you watching me now?"

Madison shrugged, "Sheryl says that being a good CSI means that you have to notice everything, even the little tiny small invisible type of things."

"Are you going to be a CSI now?"

She shrugged again, "I don't know."

Eric smirked, "You sure you don't want to be a princess?"

"I am one," Madison told him. "Remember? I have my own crown!"

"That's right," he said with a laugh. As they drove the typical route to the Caine Residence, and Eric kept Madison talking the whole time. She always seemed excited with him and he didn't mind having another niece. "Hey," Eric spoke up as they neared the house, "What do you think about us going with Natalia to Disney World?"

"DISNEY WORLD?!" Madison squeaked happily and bounced a bit.

"I'll take that as a you like the idea…"

"Are we going to take Emma and Sheryl, too?"

"We could," Eric told her. "I have a couple days off this week, so I was thinking that we'd coordinate schedules when I come after dinner and we could all talk about it."

"Are you giving Natalia a ring?"

"What?" Eric blurted confused.

"Uncle Horatio gave Calleigh two rings when we went to Disneyland. One for asking her to marry him and one he said was for Emma."

"Right," he said with a smile. "I told you, though, marriage is a very serious thing."

"So serious," Madison mumbled as they pulled up to the house.

Eric just laughed a bit as he got out of the Hummer after turning it off and walking around to help Madison out. "Be good for Sheryl, okay?"

"I'm ALWAYS good," Madison told him. "Silly Uncle Eric…" she told him as she pulled on her backpack and headed up the walkway.

"Uh huh, we'll see what Sheryl says when I come back later," Eric said as they got to the door.

………………….

TBC…


	2. Moments to Treasure

**Title:** Love Heals

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Story Four to the "American Family Series" Sheryl and the team help care for Emma and Madison while Calleigh and Horatio are on their Honeymoon. A serial killer that targets children of people in power is on the loose…

**Category: **CSI: Miami

**Genres:**

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine, Eric Delko, Madison Caine, Sheryl

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 2 "Moments to Treasure"

**Author's Notes: **here's the next "Emma" story in the American Family Series! This story takes place immediately after "Life Goes On". Just think post-wedding.

Happy New Year!!!

……………………….

"I can't believe you told her you'd take her to Disney World," Sheryl said as she shook her head. She started to pack up her laptop bag and backpack as she talked to Eric Delko. She stopped a minute and looked straight at him as she tucked back a stray strand of dark hair. "You know she's not going to forget that you told her," Sheryl told him seriously.

Eric shrugged, "I thought…it was a good idea?" he said a bit timidly.

"And you're a CSI?" Sheryl said seriously and then gave him a smile and shook her head to let him know she was merely teasing. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Delko." She smiled kindly and then let out a sigh, "Well, I'm off. I've got a paper to write…and you've got kiddos to put to bed. Emma should be about out, though, by now."

"I'm sorry I got here so late—"

Sheryl held up her hand and kept her smile in place, "I understand. I intend on going in the same line of work. Don't think I don't know what it entails, let alone when the Caines get home from cases… You do what you've got to do. Someone's gotta protect the world, right?"

Eric laughed, "I dunno about the WHOLE world, but Miami…" He shook his head and then looked and noticed that they were being spied upon. "I better tuck the kids in; I'll see you in the morning, Sheryl." Eric watched as Sheryl pulled out her keys and headed for the door and he headed in the direction Madison was waiting. He smiled as he approached the ten year old red head. "You're not gonna be able to wake up in the morning if you're all running around so late!" he scolded very lightly as he smiled at her.

"But I wanted to talk to you before I went to bed!" Madison defended as Eric turned her around, so that she was facing back down the hallway towards where her bedroom was. "I wanted to talk about how we need to plan on what we're going to do at Disney World."

Eric smiled, "Sheryl isn't too happy about that right now."

"That's just cuz she wants to go," Madison explained as they entered the bedroom. She went over and plopped onto her bed before pulling the covers up and over her body to rest right below her chin.

Before seeing Madison, he went over to Emma to attend to her. The toddler was already in her yellow pajamas with her teddy bear held tightly to her chest. He could tell from the sleepy look in her eyes that Emma was ready to pass out. Eric bent down and made sure that Emma was tucked in with her blankets to ensure she'd stay warm throughout the night before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Night, Turtle."

"Mama…"

Emma's voice was quiet and laced with sadness. Eric knew that Emma and Calleigh were closely bonded, but it was good for Calleigh to have time with Horatio. It was a way for them to have time for each other. Eric wasn't an expert in the area of love or marriage, for that matter, but he knew that even when there were kids that time out for bonding in a couple was an important thing. "Mama's gonna be back soon, Turtle. Mama and Daddy just need some time without kids."

"They must be bored," Madison spoke up.

Eric smirked and straightened. He carefully turned on the night lamp on the bedside table for Emma. Turning, Eric turned his attention to Madison. "You know that they just needed a vacation."

"We could have all gone on vacation," Madison said a bit begrudgingly. "We had fun when we went to Disneyland and to the cabin."

"You got sick."

Madison shrugged, "It was still fun."

"We've talked about this before," Eric told her. "Adults need time without kids every now and then. We're going to have fun, though. We'll go to Disney World."

"With Natalia?" Madison asked a bit excitedly.

Eric smiled, "We'll see… Look, why don't you just get to sleep? The sooner you settle in, the sooner we'll figure out what days we can do what."

"Disney World. Soon."

Smirking, Eric nodded, "Noted."

………………………….

Horatio dropped kisses onto her bare shoulder as she slept. They'd been able to keep occupied without dwelling on the fact that they were away for pretty much the first time from their children. Their time alone was completely precious and Horatio was enjoying every second of it. Even just watching her sleep felt like something he'd never seen before. There hadn't ever been much time for it, Horatio thought. All of their previous time together had been spent trying to rebuild what they'd lost and then trying to do what was best for the children. They'd never had the time to just treasure the moments. The simple moments even.

The birth of his daughter should have been something that he'd remember forever as the happiest day of his life, but because of cruel forces of the universe his memories hadn't been what he had wanted.

Instead, his happiest moments in life had been…

finding Calleigh…

finding out that Emma was his daughter…

marrying Calleigh…

this moment…

This was the moment where he and Calleigh could be truly peaceful and just there for each other. He knew that those moments wouldn't come often, but when they were offered, you had to grab hold and take that time for all it had. In their line of work, there were never any promises of the future, but they tried to look forward to it just the same.

Calleigh's stirring brought his attention back to her beautiful form. He watched as her eyelids gently unfolded to reveal bright green eyes. He smiled; he could see slight confusion in them for a moment and then realization. Calleigh was a person who liked to be in control, but he didn't blame her for falling asleep. After all, their whole honeymoon was supposed to be about relaxing and resting. She had been doing just that.

"I fell asleep…" she said a bit sadly. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize," Horatio told her gently and quietly. He held her in his arms tighter. Dropping a kiss to her lips and then lingering a bit longer, he smiled. "You deserve the rest… That's why we came here…" he reminded. It was one of the reasons why the children had stayed behind in Miami. With children present, there would have been no resting…

"I didn't mean to doze off on ya," Calleigh told him as she smiled back at him. She loved the feel of his skin against hers. It had taken her so long to re-accept that intimate touch, but how wonderful it felt to her… It was so beautiful and so wonderful. Something so precious.

"I wasn't bored," Horatio informed her.

She rolled her eyes a bit, "I can't be that interestin' to watch while I sleep," Calleigh said not believing what he was implying.

"You're beautiful."

Blush spread across her cheeks, no matter how many times she heard it, it always felt like the first time. Her smile widened and she settled a bit in his arms. "Well, I'm glad I could be of service…"

Horatio smiled brightly down at her, "You're always beautiful…" He hugged her closer, trying to lessen the gap between them. It was true, no matter how Calleigh felt, she was always beautiful. Sometimes she just radiated it more than other times.

"What time is it?" she asked after a long pause.

"Probably about time we ordered something up…"

"Breakfast?"

"It's nearly dinner time now," Horatio said with a light laugh, but I'm sure if you want breakfast, that can be arranged.

………………………….

TBC…


	3. Happy Times

Title: Love Heals

**Title:** Love Heals

**Author:** shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ/ – formerly innocent choir girl)

**Summary:** Story Four to the "American Family Series" Sheryl and the team help care for Emma and Madison while Calleigh and Horatio are on their Honeymoon. A serial killer that targets children of people in power is on the loose…

**Category: **CSI: Miami

**Genres:** Romance

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine, Eric Delko, Madison Caine, Sheryl

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 3 "Happy Times"

**Author's Notes: **here's the next "Emma" story in the American Family Series! This story takes place immediately after "Life Goes On". Just think post-wedding.

My new website - shannyfish./

…………………

The snow fell delicately outside of their window, piling up and whitening the cleared drive. Horatio stared out the window and smiled a small smile as he remembered his winters in New York. Snow was something that he'd not seen in several years… It was like a lifetime ago. It was morning and Calleigh was still sleeping, he had no heart in waking her. It wasn't like there was much to do outside. They hadn't exactly brought very warm clothes, but there was always calling a taxi and taking it into town and buying her at least a heavier coat. She was far used to the sunny weather of Florida.

"Have you heard anything from Eric or Sheryl?" Calleigh spoke up, her voice still thick from sleep.

"No," Horatio responded quietly and turned with a smile to see her all snuggled up in the white blankets. "Would you like me to call and check on them?"

"What time is it?" she asked looking around for a clock.

"Ten-thirty," Horatio informed her.

Calleigh sighed, "No, it's alright," she told him as she stared out the window at the snow. "This is supposed to be about the two of us…"

Horatio had already showered and dressed, but he had no intentions of going out into the white. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at her for a minute before dropping a kiss to her lips. "My love, you can check up on the girls… Being worried about them is all part of being a parent."

She looked up at him with curious green eyes, "But you're never nervous about them…"

"I just…don't show it," Horatio said. "Don't think that I don't worry about you and the girls…all the time." He stared down at her seriously and traced her cheek lightly, "I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to any of you…"

"You'll never have to worry about that," Calleigh told him quietly. She hated to think about that even if it was a reality for them and their line of work. It wasn't like they were civilians that only worked in the lab. They were cops and CSIs. They worked in the field and carried guns. They had enemies on both sides and it wasn't like they hadn't been attacked before.

He closed the distance between them again, pressing his lips against hers, and then rested his forehead against hers. "I still worry, though," he whispered.

"The girls will probably never see snow…" Calleigh thought aloud quietly.

"Maybe closer to Christmas we can take them up to New York or somewhere, so that they can experience a real East Coast winter," Horatio told her with a slight smile.

"Technically Florida is considered to be an East Coast state," she told him with a small laugh. "Dont'cha like the Santa in a flowered shirt, shorts, and a surf board?" she asked playfully.

He laughed, "Well in Miami…it seems we usually get them with either a beer in hand or the strong smell of alcohol on their breath."

"Well, it _is_ Miami…"

………………………

Eric almost had to cover his ears in order to concentrate on driving. His ears were bombarded with the squeals of happiness coming from Madison as they approached the parking pay booths for Disney World. He was starting to rethink this idea of taking the girl to the happiest place on Earth. Sheryl had seemed extremely amused as they had left and he had a feeling that she'd known exactly what he was in for. "Madison, you've got to be quiet until we park…or else they're not going to let us in," he tried.

"But," she said slightly disappointed. "I'm just…really…really…really…excited!"

"I know," Eric said with a smile as there was silence for a brief moment. "But you've been to Disneyland before…it's not like this is your first time."

"That was DisneyLAND, Uncle Eric…" she told him as she rolled her eyes at him.

"My bad…" he mumbled with as his lips tugged to widen his smile.

"This is going to be SO cool!" she squealed happily as she clapped.

"Just remember…that we're not doing ALL of the parks today… We have plenty of time," Eric reminded her.

"But—"

"There are how many parks?"

Madison took this as a test, "Four. Six if you count the water parks. Would you like me to name them off?" she asked her eyes widening in question as she straighten in her seat and looked over at him.

Eric let out a light laugh before shaking his head, "Nah, it's alright. I believe you."

……………………..

Calleigh giggled as she hurried through the snow, snowflakes dropped down and beaded themselves in her long golden locks. She continued towards the snow glazed gazebo with Horatio right behind her. It was odd being in snow, it was like a completely different world. She made it to the shelter and started to brush the snowflakes that clung to her clothes.

"It's not even coming down much," Horatio teased lightly. He pulled her into his arms and spread his fingers through her hair. He could feel the snowflakes cold against his fingers as he collided with some that had entwined in her locks.

"It's a lot for me," she told him with a bright smile. "I'm used to sandy beaches and sunshine, remember?"

"Mmmm… I'd much rather be home with my family than on beaches," Horatio told her with a smile as he pulled her closer.

"Just wait until the girls are goin' out with boys…then we won't be able to spend anytime with'em at home," Calleigh told him.

Horatio pondered that for a moment. It wouldn't be too awful long until Madison would start seeing boys in that light, but they had much longer to wait until Emma was that age. "We both have badges…and guns…that should scare'em off for a while…"

Calleigh just laughed.

"Plus, the dad's always got to give the boy a talking to, right?"

She nodded against him as her smile widened.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" he rehearsed trying to work in the 'fear of God' into his voice as he'd heard from fathers of girls he'd dated when he was a teenager.

Calleigh couldn't help, but laugh and wrap her arms tightly around him. "We still have a while…before we have to result to that," she said against his shoulder.

"A lifetime…" he corrected.

"A lifetime," she agreed before lifting her head to look into his eyes. She rubbed his arms lightly to keep him warm; she was already warm from the proximity of his body near hers.

"That's how long we're going to be together, Calleigh…" Horatio promised.

She blushed and looked away for a brief second before looking back into his ocean blue eyes. "We've already been together for what's seemed like a lifetime…"

"That was one lifetime…this is another," Horatio whispered into her ear before placing kisses along her cheekbone following the path towards her lips. "Let's go back to the room…"

……………………..

TBC…


	4. Weekend Whoas

Title: Love Heals

**Title:** Love Heals

**Author:** shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ/ – formerly innocent choir girl)

**Summary:** Story Four to the "American Family Series" Sheryl and the team help care for Emma and Madison while Calleigh and Horatio are on their Honeymoon. A serial killer that targets children of people in power is on the loose…

**Category: **CSI: Miami

**Genres:** Romance

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine, Eric Delko, Madison Caine, Sheryl

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 4 "Weekend Whoas"

**Author's Notes: **Alright people I shall be a tad bit distracted for the next month or so, I'm applying for the CBS Writer's Mentoring Program, so I must write a script and an original work of short fiction along with going through all the other application processes!

My new website - shannyfish./

………………..

"You okay, Honey?" Alexx asked quietly as she collected Emma's things. She'd promised to watch the Caine's toddler while they were away and Madison was off in Orlando with Eric. She had thought it was just her imagination that Sheryl looked distracted, but she knew she was right when the young woman kept pacing by the window.

Sheryl looked over at Miami Dade's Medical Examiner with worry written all over her face and her dark medium length hair framed her face perfectly. "I've seen a dark SUV go by twice now today," she reported.

"Baby, it's nothing to worry about; it's probably just one of the neighbors."

"No, I know all the vehicles in this neighborhood, even the vehicles that visit every now and then," she explained. "I'm telling you, this was someone else…and I swear I've seen that same vehicle when I've picked Madison up from school and at the park I take the girls to."

Alexx frowned, only slightly concerned. A lot of people had SUVs and dark could cover forest green, navy blue, dark charcoal, and black. "You haven't seen his or her face, have you?" she asked just trying to get all the facts together.

"Male, Caucasian, black icon-less baseball cap, and dark sunglasses. I think he might have had brown hair," she said shrugging a bit.

"Look, I'll let Eric know, but you shouldn't worry yourself, it's probably nothing. He's probably new to the area or something…" Alexx slung Emma's bag over her shoulder. "You deserve the weekend off."

"Emma…time to go with Aunt Alexx," Sheryl called and then turned back to the older woman. "You sure you're going to be okay with her for the weekend?"

"Don't worry about it. Mine are all grown; it'll be fun having a little one around again."

"Well, if you need anything," Sheryl started.

"Don't you worry," Alexx said again. "If I need anything or have any questions about Emma, I'll call you."

"I packed some of her snacks, too. She can be a bit finicky if she has different snacks… Like she'll throw things…"

"I'll keep that in mind," she said with a smile.

Sheryl smiled as Emma hurried in and immediately was at Alexx's side, "Don't forget your jacket and your turtle, Emma," she reminded as she patted the child's head. She smiled brighter as Emma headed off back down the hall. She'd trained the children so well.

Alexx waited patiently and was pleasantly surprised when Emma emerged dragging a bright pink jacket and her turtle, one in each hand. "Smart child."

"I know," Sheryl agreed as she kneeled down and helped Emma into her jacket. "It can be a blessing and a curse. Especially because she realizes that D-A-D-D-Y and M-O-M-M-Y have been gone longer than they usually are… Her routine's thrown off and she's not too happy about it."

"Noted," Alexx said before holding out her hand for Emma. "Ready to go hang out with me, Honey?"

"Emma," she said holding her turtle to her chest.

"Alright, I think it's time to get you to my house," she said with a slight smile. "We're going to have spaghetti…you like spaghetti, right?" she asked as she led Emma out of the house.

…………………..

"I thought you said Natalia would be coming with us," Madison said as she walked into the adjoining bedroom clad in pajamas. Eric had surprised her with the fact that they'd be spending the whole weekend in Orlando. It'd been far beyond her expectations.

"I said maybe," Eric corrected.

"But! I like Natalia! Why isn't she here? It would make it more fun!" Madison whined lightly.

He feigned being hurt by her comment, "Am I not fun?"

"Natalia's a girl…she can do girl stuff."

"Oh…girl stuff," Eric said not quite sure he knew what she was talking about. It could be anything from painting nails to things he thought Madison was too young for.

"You sure she's not coming?" she asked disappointed.

"Sorry kiddo…didn't know it was so important," Eric told her with a slight frown. The silence between them was interrupted by a knock at the door. "That must be room service," Eric said with a slight smile as he got up.

"I'm going to go put my hair up," Madison said still disappointed as she disappeared into the other room with her head down.

Eric opened the door to find Natalia standing there with McDonalds bags in hand. "Ah, room service. Wait…I thought I ordered dessert…" he said jokingly and let Natalia in. He helped her with the bags and then helped her with overnight bag, which was slung over one shoulder and her purse over the other. "Madison, which tray do you want?" he called.

Madison came back with her scarlet curls pulled up and secured into a bun with a hair elastic. Her face was downward as she shuffled into the room, "Whatever is fine," she said and then searched for the trays. That's when she saw Natalia. Her face immediately lit up, "NATALIA!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she rushed towards the woman. She flung her arms around her and hugged her tightly. She heard Eric laughing behind her, but she didn't care. Now, the weekend felt perfect.

It didn't take Natalia long to let Madison in on the fact on that her coming along had been Eric's plan all along, but work had other plans and had interfered. That, however, wasn't going to keep Natalia from treating Madison to girl time such as manicures and pedicures along with shopping. Of course, she fully intended on using Eric as their chauffeurs and their bag carrier.

…………………….

"Emma Baby, it's going to be okay," Alexx tried to assure. She'd found out the hard way that Emma was allergic to something that had been part of the dinner her husband had made. Sheryl had told her that she didn't know that Emma was allergic to anything, which meant that Calleigh and Horatio had no idea either. Sheryl was going to meet them at the hospital. She held the toddler's hand in the ambulance. She could tell that she was scared; they'd had to force a tube down her throat in order to keep her airway open. The tears rolling down Emma's pink cheeks made her want to cry; she hated to see any child that way. She had grabbed Emma's bag, which had still been packed, and the turtle.

It took them a good hour before they had gotten Emma into a room. They wanted to keep her overnight for observation. Luckily, Emma had fallen asleep once she'd been able to breathe on her own and relax. Sheryl had greatly eased Emma's anxiety with a cup of chocolate pudding, the _Finding Nemo_ DVD, and her turtle. "She's going to be fine," Sheryl promised Alexx, who she'd sworn was Emma's own mother how she acted. "It's not your fault that we didn't know she's allergic to salmon. I mean, I think the only fish she's ever had has been the occasional tuna fish sandwich and fish sticks."

"I've never had anything like this happen to any of my kids," Alexx admitted. "I guess it was just a shock… I mean, I knew what to do… I just never imagined it happening."

"Relax," Sheryl said. "I should call Calleigh and Horatio."

"I'll do it."

"No offense, but you're just going to get them on a plane to Miami. They still have four more days in Connecticut. Let's give it to them."

"They won't get on a plane, if you call?" Alexx questioned confused.

"Nope."

"Why?"

Sheryl gave her a kind, comforting smile. "I've been with the Caines for how long now? I've taken care of Emma and Madison through the flu and through all their colds… The doctors are just keeping her overnight and all I have to do is sit here and be here for her." Sheryl pulled out her phone, "They'll be too worried if it's you calling… I just don't want them to think it's so serious. Emma's out of any real danger."

………………….

The sound of Calleigh's phone woke them both from their sleep. "Calleigh, it's your phone," Horatio said after he'd pulled his phone from his bed stand and saw that his was silent and dark phone. He could feel the bed move and heard Calleigh's slightly irritated grumbling as she searched for her phone.

"Hello?" she mumbled when she finally got to her phone.

((Sorry you disturb you, Mrs. Caine.))

"What's wrong, Sheryl?" Calleigh asked sitting up in bed in order to brush away sleep that threatened to bring her back into the darkness, so that she could concentrate on the conversation at hand.

((Emma's apparently allergic to salmon. She was over at Alexx's when her throat started to close up, but she's resting and doing just fine now. The doctors said she's fine; they just want to keep her overnight. I'm going to be staying with her.))

"Oh my God," Calleigh mumbled and rubbed her face. "Emma's going to be okay, though, right?"

Horatio sat up once he heard that, "What's going on?"

((Put me on speaker.))

Sheryl's knack for hearing things and knowing what needed to be done was something that amazed Calleigh sometimes as she obeyed the young woman on the line. "Alright, you're on speaker."

((Madison's with Eric and Natalia in Orlando, so don't worry about her. I've already talked to them and she's having a blast. Emma's in the hospital, but she's just fine. She has a food allergy to salmon. Her throat had closed up, but Alexx took exceptional care of her until the ambulance could get there and transport her to the hospital and now she's just worrying too much about things. They're just keeping her overnight as a precaution. She's already asleep. We watched _Finding Nemo_.))

"Let me talk to Alexx, please," Calleigh said trying to stay calm. She had no idea how she'd react in Alexx's place. She'd never worried about food allergies for Madison or Emma.

((Calleigh, Honey, I'm sorry—))

"She's okay, right? The doctors said nothing's wrong with her now?" Calleigh wanted to verify. After all, Alexx was a doctor. She knew that she'd ask all the questions she'd want to know along with questions she wouldn't think of.

((She's just fine. She has her turtle and _Finding Nemo_ is at the ready in case she wakes up. She just misses her mom and dad. The doctor did suggest that you carry a pen around just in case this happens again since it was such a severe reaction.))

"Do you think we could talk to her just the same, Alexx?" Horatio asked wanting the peace of mind just as much as Calleigh.

((Sure, just hold on a minute.))

Calleigh could hear Alexx and Sheryl coaxing Emma awake and the shuffling of the phone and then Alexx prompting Emma that she and Horatio were on the phone. She was tearing just at the thought of her baby in the hospital and not being there with her.

((Momma?))

"Hi Baby," Calleigh said trying to keep from sounding like she was crying. "I miss you."

((Momma home with Emma.))

"I'm going to be home soon, Baby. Okay?"

Horatio put his arm around Calleigh, pulling her close to him. "Hi Emma," he spoke up.

((Daddy! Daddy! Get Emma!))

"Emma, it's alright… Sheryl has Nemo for you…"

((No Nemo!))

Horatio frowned, "Let us talk to Sheryl again." He could hear Emma handing over the phone and then crying softly in the background.

((Hello?))

"Sheryl, Calleigh and I will be—"

((Back on Friday.))

"Actually I was going to say tomorrow…"

((She's upset, but she'll be just fine tomorrow… I'll take her home and she'll be fine. She'll be a little mopey, but we'll just have more park time than normal. At least wait and talk to her tomorrow and if she's still miserable, then you can come home early. Deal?))

Horatio could feel Calleigh in his arms and the tears that had moistened his bare arm. But Sheryl was right, if Emma sounded fine tomorrow then they'd stay longer. "We'll call tomorrow morning and check in on Emma."

((Alright. I have my cell, but please…try not to worry. She's perfectly fine now.))

"Thanks Sheryl. Talk to you in the morning."

((Night Horatio…Calleigh. Talk to you in the morning.))

Horatio closed the phone and then set it over by his phone and tightened his grip on Calleigh. He kissed the top of her head and sighed. "She's going to be okay," he promised as he stared up at the ceiling.

"She's only three and she's in the hospital, Horatio," Calleigh said in a soft, quiet voice.

"They're releasing her tomorrow," Horatio reminded her.

"She has an allergy I didn't know about…shouldn't I know those kinds of things?" Calleigh asked suddenly feeling like a horrible mother.

"This is normally how people find out that they're allergic to food, Calleigh," Horatio told her. "Most don't have such a severe reaction."

"She's with good people…" Calleigh said remembering that Emma was with Alexx and Sheryl. Madison was with Eric and Natalia. Both of their girls were in good hands, she just wished that she could be there for them if they were hospitalized in a minute.

"Yes, she is," Horatio agreed. "Now, let's go back to bed…" he whispered into her ear.

…………….

TBC…


	5. Hold On

Title: Love Heals

**Title:** Love Heals

**Author:** shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ/ – formerly innocent choir girl)

**Summary:** Story Four to the "American Family Series" Sheryl and the team help care for Emma and Madison while Calleigh and Horatio are on their Honeymoon. A serial killer that targets children of people in power is on the loose…

**Category: **CSI: Miami

**Genres:** Romance

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine, Eric Delko, Madison Caine, Sheryl

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 5 "Hold On"

**Author's Notes: **So, I've finished my script, but I'm still working on stuff for the application for the CBS Writer's Mentoring Program.

My new website - shannyfish./ Contact me directly if you'd like to be invited in! It includes extras like photos and links to places used in the stories (like this one, the place Horatio and Calleigh stay at is real).

………………..

"This is supposed to be relaxing," Horatio reminded Calleigh as he gently kissed her forehead. Though he couldn't see for sure, he didn't think that her eyes were closed. She was awake and he feared that she'd been kept awake the whole night with thoughts of Emma. Their daughter would be just fine…he had faith in that.

"She's only three…"

Horatio let out a small laugh, "She's growing up so fast…it's hard to think she's even that old… It feels like I missed so much…"

Calleigh moved her eyes, so that she could look directly up at him and then twisted in his arms. Her hands took either side of his face and she stared directly into his bright blue eyes, "I wish I could give you all you missed…"

"I wish I could, too…" Horatio whispered back. His wish, though, wasn't for himself, but for Calleigh. He wished he could take away the bad memories.

A small smile lit her face and she ducked her head for a second before looking back up at him. "You know, this is our honeymoon…we shouldn't be discussing such depressing subjects…"

He didn't think of Emma's birth as depressing, but he knew what Calleigh meant. She didn't need to be reminded of Miller Lewis and her almost two year confinement. "I am pretty sure that there is no topic of conversation for a honeymoon, but there is a pretty consistent activity…"

"Mmmmm this is true," she purred as she curled up against him, bare skin against bare skin.

"Plus," he whispered into her ear before placing a kiss below it, "We may never get this chance again."

"That's probably the best reason…"

"Mmm I think so."

"There was another reason," she whispered as she kissed his shoulder.

"I remember…"

………………………….

With only two more full days of their honeymoon left, Calleigh and Horatio and decided around four in the afternoon that they needed to shower and change into clothes. They wanted to at least pick up something for the girls…and Sheryl. At least then they knew that they were thought of while Horatio and Calleigh were away in Connecticut.

"Do you ever wonder?" Calleigh asked quietly as they walked through the lobby.

Horatio looked at her curiously and then finally asked, "What do you mean?"

"What life would have been like…if things had been different…" she whispered and couldn't bring herself to look at him. She'd thought about different scenarios before, but she always felt guilty for thinking of them.

"If I hadn't have found you…I would have probably have quit by now and started to look on my own," Horatio admitted. "I would be in a dark place without you…without Emma…I wouldn't have been able to be there for Madison… Things would be hell, Calleigh."

She looked up at him and stopped just shy of the door leading out of the lobby, "But what if those two years never happened?"

"I like to think we'd still be here…though I'm hoping we'd have gotten to the marriage and the honeymoon a bit sooner," he said with a smile.

Calleigh allowed a small smile, "Like fate…"

"Just like that…" he agreed and put his hand on her lower back and guided her out the front door towards the waiting taxi cab that he'd had called for them. "Like you could be kept from me…"

She thought about it as he opened the back door of the yellow taxi cab for her and she slid in, he was right. She knew it all deep inside, but every now and then she had to hear it for herself. "You know, you always say how I'm perfect," she said once he got into the cab and told the driver where they were headed.

"I remember."

"I think you're really the perfect one," Calleigh told him.

Horatio smiled, "We're just perfect for one another," he told her as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Why don't you call Sheryl? You can talk to Emma…make sure that she's getting enough time watching Finding Nemo."

Calleigh couldn't help, but laugh. Finding Nemo had become the most watched DVD in the Caine household, it had already been replaced twice. "Mus'nt deprive her of her Nemo."

"Not our little turtle."

Not arguing with the opportunity to talk to her baby girl, she pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed Sheryl's cell. It rang exactly three times before the all too cheerful voice answered and Calleigh realized just how much she missed home. Even Sheryl was a fixture in their family, a constant that they all depended on.

((Good afternoon, Mrs. Caine!))

"Hello Sheryl," Calleigh said with a bright smile. Smiling was something she had started was contagious when it meant talking to Sheryl.

((Want to talk to the turtle?))

"I would love to talk to her…unless I'm interruptin' another showing of Nemo."

((No worries…we're watching some Dora and Diego, though the turtle does not appreciate it as much as Nemo or the Little Einsteins, I'm starting to think that she's a Disney girl.))

"Alright, as long as I'm not interruptin'." She waited patiently and could hear Sheryl informing her three year old daughter that she was on the phone in the background and then the immediate muting of the TV.

((Momma!))

"Hey Baby! How are you feelin'?" she asked, though she knew that Emma probably wouldn't be able to return the response she wanted to hear.

((Momma and Daddy come home.))

"Don't worry…we'll be home in two more days…" Calleigh promised.

((Now….))

"Soon, Baby, I promise."

((Soon.))

"Soon."

………………………

TBC…


	6. News from Home

Title: Love Heals

**Title:** Love Heals

**Author:** shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ/ – formerly innocent choir girl)

**Summary:** Story Four to the "American Family Series" Sheryl and the team help care for Emma and Madison while Calleigh and Horatio are on their Honeymoon. A serial killer that targets children of people in power is on the loose…

**Category: **CSI: Miami

**Genres:** Romance

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine, Eric Delko, Madison Caine, Sheryl

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 6 "News from Home"

**Author's Notes: **So, I've finished my script, but I'm still working on stuff for the application for the CBS Writer's Mentoring Program.

My new website - shannyfish./ Contact me directly if you'd like to be invited in! It includes extras like photos and links to places used in the stories (like this one, the place Horatio and Calleigh stay at is real).

…………..

Calleigh and Horatio were slowly packing, although it was a wonderful getaway, it was time for them to return to their children. They needed their honeymoon, but Miami also needed them. They were key law enforcement pieces that had been gone long enough. Horatio was packed first; though that was mainly because of he had brought the least amount of items along than his wife. "Do you want to call the girls before we take off?" Horatio asked looking over to Calleigh still filling her suitcases.

"Madison has school and Emma will probably be nappin' before we take off," Calleigh said thinking it through and looked over at Horatio with a smile. "It might be more fun to surprise the girls…"

"I'm sure they're excited about us coming home, they've probably gotten today circled and highlighted on the calendar. They're probably baking a cake and everything," Horatio said.

Calleigh smiled as she thought about it. "It will be great to be home with the girls… I think we should go to the park tomorrow…let the girls feed the ducks…maybe have a picnic."

"That sounds like a good idea."

The sound of Horatio's phone as Calleigh packed her last items into her suitcase brought not only his attention, but Calleigh's as well. She watched as Horatio crossed the room to pick up the small metallic device off of the table by the door.

"Caine," Horatio said quickly once he had the phone open and at his ear.

((Horatio, it's Frank. Look, I'd ask how everything is going, but it's important that you and Calleigh get back to Miami as soon as possible.))

"What's going on, Frank?" Horatio asked all too calmly.

((Someone seems like they're targeting law enforcement and government officials by taking their children. We've found two children dead over the last two days.))

"We're going to be on the next plane down, Frank."

((Good. Don't worry about the girls. Madison is home from school and they're under guard. Eric's been staying with them ever since the kidnappings.))

"Who are the casualties?" Horatio asked and looked over to see the look Calleigh was giving him. She was concerned and he knew exactly where her concern was placed, on their girls.

((A state attorney's son and a sheriff's daughter. One of the Biscayne judges had his twins taken last night from his heavily guarded and locked up home. They have an installed security system and somehow the twins were still taken.))

"Understood, Frank. Keep a close watch on our girls until we get back." It was then that he saw Calleigh relax, like she'd been holding her breath all that time…waiting.

((We'll see you both soon.))

"Soon, Frank," Horatio agreed before closing the phone.

"What's goin' on, Horatio?" Calleigh demanded quickly as she crossed the room to him.

Horatio put his phone away and looked out the window at the serene Connecticut landscape before facing Calleigh again, "Some…in Florida is going after the children of people in high places… Judges, cops, attorneys… Two children are dead and two more have been taken."

"Are you sayin' that Madison and Emma could be in danger?" Calleigh asked trying to grasp the current situation. She didn't like it, but she needed to understand what they'd be walking into.

He nodded slowly and sighed, "Probably Sheryl, too."

"But they're okay…"

"Yes, Eric's with all three of them right now and Frank's got men outside keeping an eye on things. But they can't protect all of the families of those who work in the justice system at once," Horatio told her.

"We have to get back," she said realizing what he was saying was true. Even though their children were currently heavily protected, that just meant that the killer could go after someone else's child who wasn't lucky enough to have a protection detail.

"We're on the next plane, Sweetheart," Horatio reminded her as he picked up his bag and picked up one of hers, "We might as well head to the airport… The sooner we leave her, the sooner we can be home, right?"

"Except I think it's goin' feel more like a lifetime," Calleigh mumbled as she pulled her rolling carry-on bag along behind her and picked up her purse as she exited the beautiful room they'd made their home for the last week. She look one last look at the room, it had felt so calming and perfect…but now…it was just a place they needed to flee from in order to get to the place they were needed most.

In Miami.

For Emma, Madison, and Sheryl.

…………………….

TBC…


	7. Tortured Souls

Title: Love Heals

**Title:** Love Heals

**Author:** shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ/ – formerly innocent choir girl)

**Summary:** Story Four to the "American Family Series" Sheryl and the team help care for Emma and Madison while Calleigh and Horatio are on their Honeymoon. A serial killer that targets children of people in power is on the loose…

**Category: **CSI: Miami

**Genres:** Romance

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine, Eric Delko, Madison Caine, Sheryl

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 7 "Tortured Souls"

**Author's Notes: **This is the last chapter for "Love Heals", but it does continue in "innocent eyes", so stay tuned!

My new website - shannyfish./ Contact me directly if you'd like to be invited in! It includes extras like photos and links to places used in the stories (like this one, the place Horatio and Calleigh stay at is real).

So…I found my jumpdrive…apparently it was never unpacked from my Colorado trip? Oops?

………………….

As soon as they stepped into the terminal, they both headed immediately for the exit. Luckily with only three bags plus Calleigh's purse, they were able to carry everything on. Horatio had also been able to get them to be the first ones let off of the plane thanks to his badge. He had been in contact with Frank right before they'd taken off in Connecticut, he would be waiting for them.

Calleigh felt nervous as they approached the exit of the airport out to the busy street where cabs waited for passengers. Anchored in the middle of the yellow cabs Frank's car sat alongside one of the Miami-Dade CSI issued hummers. Not only was Frank waiting for them, but Natalia as well.

"Welcome home," Natalia greeted with a warm smile.

"Just wish it could be under better circumstances," Frank added as he pushed away his vehicle where he'd been leaning comfortably as they'd waited for the Caines.

"We need to go and check on our girls before we go to the lab," Horatio said.

"I just got off the phone with Eric," Natalia informed them. "The girls are fine, though Madison's been asking questions about why he's not going home and why there are officers outside. Sheryl's been trying to have a movie party the whole time."

"She's ten," Horatio said with a sigh, "She's old enough to know something's not right."

"Alright, I need to see the girls," Calleigh said as she pushed past Natalia and started to load her suitcase into the backseat of the Hummer.

"I'll take you back to the lab, Natalia," Frank volunteered and gave Horatio a concerned look.

"Thanks," Natalia said as she moved to the passenger door of Frank's vehicle.

Horatio took a few steps towards the Hummer and then turned to Frank, "What about Alexx's kids?"

"They're both under protection, though the older kids are harder to keep an eye on."

Horatio nodded, "We'll meet you back at the lab in a while," he said as he took the keys from Natalia and loaded the luggage into the Hummer. Horatio got into the driver's seat of the Hummer and then started it up. He and Calleigh both needed to see their girls.

……………………..

"There's a Hummer pulling up," Madison announced to the whole house as she stealthily peeked through the blinds of the front window facing out to their street.

"What? No codes?" Eric teased as he joined Madison and crouched down next to her. She'd been playing cop all morning and reporting in whenever a vehicle or person walking their pet passed their house.

"MOM AND DAD!" Madison screamed in joy and popped up from her position knocking Eric over when she collided with his head that had been right above him. "Oops! Sorry Uncle Eric," she apologized quickly before racing for the door. She had the knob turned and was running down the front path towards her parents before anyone could stop her.

Sheryl was holding the three year old Emma at the front door with Eric mumbling beside him. "You're going to have a black eye tomorrow," Sheryl told him and headed for the freezer to get a frozen bag of peas. She handed it to him, "Better put it on for twenty minutes."

Eric put the icy bag over his eye and let out a sigh. He watched Madison hug, though practically tackle was almost a better term, Horatio before they could get halfway to the house. He noticed Calleigh's frantic look, Horatio had definitely told her what was going on and just like Calleigh…she was worried about her girls. "We've got Emma right here, Cal," Eric called to her not wanting panic to set in.

Setting Emma down, Sheryl watched with a smile as her youngest ward ran towards her mother and hugged her and giggled. Emma was always so happy to see both of her parents. Them being on their honeymoon hadn't been easy on Emma. Madison was more able to cope with Horatio and Calleigh being away, but Sheryl had a feeling that it was because she was so much more easily distracted by fun things that they could do and had done in Calleigh and Horatio's absence. "Madi, why don't you go and get that book that you're reading? You can show them how far you've gotten. I'm sure they'll be impressed," Sheryl suggested, so that Horatio and Calleigh would be more able to get all the way into the house.

Calleigh held Emma close to her heart and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Momma loves you," Calleigh cooed into her daughter's ear.

"Momma left…" Emma pouted slightly.

"I know," Calleigh said shifting Emma to her right hip and kissed the side of Emma's face as she walked up the walkway, "But Momma's back now…and I'm not goin' leave you guys…"

"Dad!" Emma shouted as she got closer to her father and held out her little hand to him.

Horatio smiled at his youngest and grabbed a hold of her tiny hand and followed Calleigh inside. He smiled brightly at Emma, "How is Emma Turtle? Did you have fun when we were gone?"

"Momma stay with Emma," Emma announced.

"Yes, Momma's gonna stay with Emma…but we still have to go to work, Darlin'… Sheryl is here," Calleigh told her little girl as she found the living room in order to sit down with her daughter. Emma was already pouting and it looked like she was going to cry any second. "Don't you want to watch Nemo with Sheryl?"

"NO!" Emma shouted upset and wrapped her arms tightly around Calleigh's neck and started to cry.

Calleigh could feel wet tears staining her neck and she couldn't help, but feel guilty. She wrapped her arms around Emma and held on. "Momma's not goin' be gone for long…"

"I go too," Emma whispered into her mother's ear as she continued to cry. All she wanted was to stay with her mother. She didn't want to be separated any longer.

………………..

"Horatio?" Sheryl said quietly. Horatio and Eric were in the kitchen putting together a snack, since Horatio and Calleigh hadn't really eaten on the plane and needed something before going to the lab.

"What can I help you with, Sheryl?" Horatio asked with a smile. He appreciated her more than he could say, and she was just a part of their family.

"I was wondering…since you and Calleigh are going to be so busy…if I could just stay here until things quiet down," Sheryl requested.

"Of course…is there a reason that you want to stay here?" Horatio asked concerned and turned his attention solely to Sheryl.

"I think that I might have someone following me," Sheryl explained.

Eric nodded, "She gave me the plate number. We ran it. It's stolen and we found it abandoned this morning."

"If there are people that are possibly going after the Caines, then I don't want my parents as targets because of me. I'd rather just stay here…"

Horatio nodded, "We'll put your parents under protection just in case…"

"Already done," Eric spoke up.

"And we're going to make sure that you and the girls are kept safe. I think it's best if you all stay in the house," Horatio told her.

"I agree," Sheryl told him.

Calleigh walked into the kitchen with Emma on her hip and Madison trailing behind her. "What's goin' on in here?"

Sheryl knew that this needed to be an all adult conversation at the moment. She picked up the tray of crackers, apples, strawberries, and cheese and handed it to Madison. "Why don't you take Emma and go put on a movie. I'll be there in a moment with some popcorn and chocolate milk."

"Cool," Madison said enthused. She waited until her mom put down Emma before taking her into the other room.

"Why don't you put on _Nim's Island_?" Sheryl suggested and heard Madison's approval from the other room.

"Someone's been following Sheryl… We're just discussing taking precautions," Horatio told Calleigh. "I think Sheryl and the girls should stay inside and we'll have them guarded."

"Horatio, this serial killer…that's not what he is," Calleigh said upset.

"What do you mean?"

"He's a terrorist. He's making it so that we're not living our lives the way we would," Calleigh explained.

"She's right," Sheryl agreed. "But I'd rather the girls were together… It makes it harder for someone to try to snatch them. I also think that I should start carrying a weapon, just so that I can protect the girls."

"I'm not sure," Calleigh said a bit reluctantly.

"I think it's a good idea," Eric told her. "Sheryl's been through all the classes for Criminal Justice. She's practically one of us. Who better to protect the girls? It's just a bit of extra training."

"Calleigh, wouldn't you feel better if you were here to protect the girls?" Horatio asked.

"Well, yes." Calleigh agreed.

"So, teach Sheryl about what you're so good at. You know she'll protect the girls just like you would. She's part of our family," Horatio reminded. He knew that Calleigh would love to have the girls with her at all times, he would feel better as well, but it wasn't practical or possible.

"Alright," Calleigh said and looked at them. She would do it for the girls, all of them.

………………………

Horatio and Calleigh stood in the Everglades staring down at the bodies of the judge's twin girls. Both looked so peaceful, like they were merely sleeping, but the CSIs knew better. "Oh my God," Calleigh whispered as her eyes watered. She put her hand over her mouth feeling like she was going to throw up and walked away. She'd felt sick all morning. She didn't know if it was merely the stress or if she was getting sick, but at the moment all she could think about were her girls. Calleigh knew that if those were her girls that she'd die. Maybe that's what the serial killer was trying to do? To destroy the structure of the Florida law enforcement and judicial system through their children? It wasn't natural for parents to outlive their children.

They'd put out a warning to all Florida law enforcement and anyone who worked for the state that dealt with positions of power. That's who was targeted and they explained who the exact targets were, not the officials themselves, but their children. They only hoped that it could help, if not slow further children being abducted and killed.

Horatio stared down at the lifeless bodies of the girls and felt tears run down his face. He pulled his sunglasses from his jacket pocket and put them on. He looked away and noticed that Calleigh was being watched over by Eric. She didn't look well, and he knew that she'd been stressing out far too much. He wasn't looking forward to telling the judge that his daughters were dead, it was something that would be painful…and it felt mean since he still had his girls. He couldn't even tell the judge that they'd caught the bastard who had killed his precious girls and for all they knew he'd snatched up another child.

"Horatio, promise me you'll find this bastard," Alexx said as she came upon the site. She'd prepared herself on the trip there. She'd known what she was facing, but it was still hard. Her family had been placed under the safe keeping of the cops of the Miami-Dade Police Department, but seeing two children dead made it all seem _too _real.

"Believe me, Alexx, he's going to pay," Horatio promised.

She pulled on her latex gloves and started to look over the bodies. "They can't be more than eight years old, Horatio," Alexx said in a very upset voice. "Poor babies…"

"They just celebrated their birthday two weeks ago," Horatio filled her in.

"Oh Horatio…"

"Did you keep your kids home?"

"I tried to warn them as best as possible, but they're grown, Horatio. They've got minds of their own; I just _pray_ they listen just this once."

Horatio smiled a small smile, "Growing up before your eyes, are they?"

"Too quickly… Too quickly do they sprout up and then they leave the nest and they're out of your life doing their own things…" Alexx told him.

"But never out of our hearts, Alexx."

"Always in our hearts," Alexx agreed. "Just like these precious girls. We won't forget them."

"No, we won't," Horatio agreed. The image was burned into his mind. It was a nightmare in still frame. He left Alexx to finish what she needed to do on site, so that she could move the bodies back to the morgue. She'd be required to do an autopsy on both girls once they were taken back, but for now…Horatio wanted to check on his wife.

He found Calleigh by herself sitting in the Hummer they'd arrived in. They'd made a pact to stay together whenever possible and if they had to separate, Horatio wanted her with someone else…he preferred Eric. She looked ill, as she sat there with her legs hanging out the passenger side door. Calleigh's head hung there, her golden locks hanging, so that it covered her face from his view. He removed his sunglasses and tucked them away; he tilted his head and stared at Calleigh. "Calleigh…Sweetheart?" he said quietly, questioning her condition. Was she okay? Was it all too much? Was she physically sick? Was she sick because of the case and what they just saw? Or was it something else? Was the work they were doing just becoming too much for her to handle? It happened, people worked in law enforcement and then suddenly there would be a case that would break them. He didn't want to see Calleigh broken…not if he could help it. He wanted to be there for her and to help her through whatever was wrong.

"I'm sorry," Calleigh whispered keeping her head down. Her stomach was knotted and she felt sicker than she ever remembered…but at the same time she felt okay.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Horatio asked quietly. "Is it the case? Are you worried about the girls? Are you sick?"

It was a lot of questions. She wasn't even sure was the problem, but she'd seen a lot of horror in Miami and in Louisiana. Why would she just suddenly get this sickly feeling because of this case? There'd been cases involving children before…this was no different. Sure, her girls could possibly be targets, but she wasn't going to let anyone _touch_ her girls. "I'm not sure to be honest," Calleigh whispered and then lifted her head slightly and carefully moved her hair out of her face and tucked the strands behind her ears to keep it at bay. "Maybe it's just the touch of the flu…" She looked up at Horatio and saw the look, he was worried about her. "Of course I'm worried about the girls, Horatio. But, I've been worried about them before… This is different."

"Maybe you should let Alexx see you? Just to make sure it's the flu," Horatio suggested.

"I'll be fine, Horatio," Calleigh insisted. "Let's just…finish up the day, so that we can go home. Please?"

Horatio nodded, he'd just keep a close eye on her. "Why don't you let Eric drive you back to the house and I'll meet you there?"

"Where are you going?" she questioned.

"I need the inform the judge…"

Calleigh nodded, she really didn't want to go along for that. She wished Horatio didn't have to do it. Horatio knew the judges. This would be difficult, but she had a feeling that it would be easier if she wasn't there. "Alright. Maybe I'll pick something up, I'm not sure I feel up to cooking..."

"Whatever you'd like, Sweetheart," Horatio said and kissed the top of Calleigh's head gently. "I love you," he whispered and rested his forehead against hers. His hands caressed her arms for a moment before he pulled away. "I'll trade keys with Eric and see you at home," he told Calleigh as he backed away from her. It was hard, but it was necessary. Eric would take good care of her until he could get back to her to take care of her himself.

He saw Eric almost immediately and made a beeline to his position. He traded keys and filled Eric in on what the plan was. "Just please, keep an eye on her. She wants to pick up dinner…I think it's best that she just rests when she gets home."

"No problem, H," Eric promised. "I'll make sure that the girls get fed and help Sheryl get Madison and Emma calmed down, so that Calleigh can rest properly."

Horatio put his hand lightly on Eric's shoulder and patted it, "You're a good man. I'll see you as soon as I can." Horatio removed his hand and then moved to the Hummer that Eric had arrived in. He had some bad news to deliver…

………………….

The End.


End file.
